Discovery
Discovery is a character created by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. He consists on a saber-toothed tiger who's a well-known researcher famous for his "facts" which are all nothing but lies. Appearance Discovery wears a long, dark brown trench coat, a collar of amber with an insect inside, a light, greyish blue backpack with a funnily oversized scroll and a tam o' shanter. He uses a piercing of a single rainbow colored feather on his right ear. He is a saber-toothed tiger whose skin color is light blue. He has some stripes on his back and a parallel pair on his forehead which are dark blue in color. He has a short, furry tail, a black, more round nose and his pair of saber-like teeth. His ears are most of the time folded down with a single stripe on each ear. Character Bio Discovery is an incredibly adventurous saber-toothed tiger who loves investigating new places, writing his own books on various topics, mostly about the wild, and mainly getting recognition as the best general researcher to ever exist. Due to his extreme vanity, he normally gets into dangers he can easily avoid, furthermore, his adventurous personality leaves him very vulnerable since he normally rushes in without any precautions. Discovery is also well-known for making theories and getting them accepted; however, his theories are most of the time enormous lies but, due to his fame and tenacity on getting his theories approved, these theories are believed which, in turn, means he is the "knowledge of everything". This only raises his ego further and makes him make even more ridiculous theories which can affect society severely by triggering controversial social effects, mostly due to very racial theories. Roles Starring TBA Featuring TBA Appearances TBA Relations Friends Mapa.- They get along pretty well. Discovery acts very gentle with her, even sharing the fortune he makes with his Best-Seller books with her; they're also seen exploring together with Mapa having the map which leads to vicious disastrous carnages adventures. The way he is with her might imply he has a crush on her. Neutral TBA Enemies TBA Kills Discovery doesn't intentionally intend to kill most of the time; due to this, most of his kills are accidental. TBA Deaths Discovery's recklessness normally leads to his deaths. This deaths, ironically, relate mostly to his own saber-teeth or to sharp weapons. His survival rate is of 26%. TBA Trivia Discovery's real name is Smilodon Panthera Tigris. This is a pun on the scientific names of the saber-toothed tiger and an actual tiger. Discovery leads a channel on TV known as International Scientia. This is a pun on National Geographic; scientia is latin for science. He's very well-known for causing controversy, but he is still adored by many. He invented a soda by accident once. It's a trending brand known as Cougar Force. Never ask what it's made of, trust me on that. He is Scottish. It's ironic that he is a well-known researcher whose species happens to be extinct. He once was insulted by being named "fossil". He took it as a compliment. The bug which is preserved in his collar is said to have an extremely venomous sting which can spread easily and it would eliminate everyone in a matter of days. It's best to not tempt fate and research this one, professor Smilodon. He is referred to as professor despite being a general researcher. His backpack has a small idol on one of its pockets. It's not the Cursed idol, but it's creepily similar. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Felines Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Articles in need of images